helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello!projectfanon Wiki
Welcome to Happy-Jikan-Logo.jpg|Happy Jikan|link=Happy Jikan|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks, and more! Shiko_Jikan_Logo.png|Shiko Jikan|link=Shiko Jikan|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks and more! Colorage.png|C/olorage|link=C/olorage|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks and more! Shizen Musume.jpg|Shizen Musume|link=Shizen Musume|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks and more! ;New group announcement! :Tsunku announces name of a new group. C/hocolateage! They will be the official rival group of C/uteage. And will feature similarities with original S/mileage. ;Happy Jikan, Shiko Jikan, and DYB! joint China tour announced! :On June 28, Akami announced that Happy Jikan, Shiko Jikan, and DYB!, would merge and would have a tour in China. They will also split into four different groups, similar to the Morning Musume groups, Sakura Gumi and Otome Gumi. :The groups are named Yukata Jikan and Modern Jikan. The merged group is called Golden Jikan. :Also certain trainees will join Golden Jikan during the tour. They will also be featured in the splinter groups. ;Onee Nyan to get their own Anime in July! : On July 10th, Onee Nyan's new anime will air worldwide. The anime is to be called "Onee Adventures" It features the four members of Onee Nyan and their life to becoming an idol group! The openings and endings are to be sang by Onee Nyan as well. ;Red Dolls to Disband in October! :It was announced on Takeuchi Asami's blog that Red Dolls would official disband in October due to low single sales and many members wanting to graduate. Some members will re-unite to create a new small indies group called SukiGirls. Members Hara Hinata,Hayashi Yuki,Ohzora Ayumi, and Ando Miki will form the group. ;New Indies group announced! :On June 12, Tsunku announced that a new indies group will debut in Hello! Project. The members are Takashi Riru, Sato Mia, Fuika Naomi, and Maeda Sakiko. The name was revealed to be C/uteage. :Stay tuned for more info! ;Ka-wa-ii's first generation set to graduate Ka-wa-ii! :On June 10, the graduation of Ka-wa-ii's first generation was announced. :For more info about the matter please go here. ;New group announced! :It was announced through Tsunku's twitter that a new group called Night St☆r was formed. "Night St☆r is going to have a darker, more mysterious (maybe even sad) sound to them. There songs are in response to people who feel that they have the short end of the stick in life (love, luck, etc). I've been making mostly happy, more energetic groups lately but I want a change." The theme of darkness will be involved in some of their songs but I plan for this to be a preteen and teen group. There will be nothing inappropriate or sending the wrong message to individuals. There has been no release for the group announced yet. *Hello! Project Wiki *Japanese Idol Fanon *Up-Front Promotion Fanon *Stage 48 Fanon *S.M. Entertainment Fanon *Hello! Pro FANON Confessions Blog (password: wholeinonenogutter) ;July 9, Coming Soon! :Seo Ki Seung (Age 20) ;July 10, Coming Soon! :Park Chan Rin (Age 20) ;July 13, Coming Soon! :Hsiao Karen (Age 13) ;July 15, Coming Soon! :Bae Saera (Age 16) ;July 19, Coming Soon! :Park Ae Rin (Age 20) Choi Min Rin Favorite Former Shiko Jikan Member? Lei Huian Can Huifang Hu Hong Xiaoli Zhilan PLEASE VOTE Week 16 Results - Choi Min Rin (3 votes) Seo Ki Seung (2 votes) Han Soo Gi (1 vote) *Total: 6 Votes ;Singles :Onee Nyan- June, 12, 2013 :Zone - CHEER/Sugoi - June 18, 2013 :Shiko Jikan - KISS/A.i.shi.te.ru Lullaby - June 20, 2013 ;Albums :TBA ;Photobooks :North Star x Super Junior - Super Star - June 8, 2013 ;Digital Singles :Happy Jikan - Kisu Kisu Kisu - June 6, 2013 :North Star - Annyeong - June 8, 2013 :Happy Jikan - REVOLUTION - June 18, 2013 ;Singles :Shizen Musume - DoLL - August 1, 2013 ;Albums :Beach Musume -10 - NIGHT CITY - August 19, 2013 :Shiko Jikan - 5 LIFE - September ;Photobooks :Akiyama Mei - Rose Petals ;Digital Singles :TBA ;Concerts :Happy Jikan - Happy Jikan Concert Tour Fall 2013 ~OUT LOUD!!~ - September 2, 2013 ;FC Events :TBA ;Solo Events :Akiyama Mei - Meimei's World ~Budokan Concert 2013~ - August 10, 2013 ;Release Events ;Auditions :Happy Jikan - Happy Jikan Ninth Generation Auditions ~Ichiban Onna 2013~ *That there are 5 pairs of siblings in H!P Fanon. (Saburo Eri - Saburo Mami, Reana - Lala, Angel - Mason, Zheng May Ai - Zheng Mei, Fukumoto Emi, Fukumoto Eri) *That Alex, Angel and Mason have blue eyes. *That Happy Jikan is the 1st Fanon Group to have been made. *That Happy Jikan's original name was C7. It was then changed to KappaTsuna and finally, it became Happy Jikan. *That Dream Morning Musume's name was used as an inspiration for Believe! Morning Musume's name. *That all members of North Star are fans of Super Junior. *That Kawazu Autumn was named after the season "Fall". *Every release with North Star in it was released on the day of a new moon. *Lei Huian was known as the legendary leader of Shiko Jikan. *That Fukumoto Eri and Fukumoto Emi are the only twins in Hello! Project. *Please don't take any of this seriously, they are all fan made. *The pictures you see in the pages are not literally the person themselves. We just use those picture as an idea of how the person MAY look like. Full credits goes to the original owner of the photos. *You cannot edit someone else's page without their permission. *You can only put H!P Fanon related Trivias in the "Did you know..." section. *Do not insult other wikia members and their groups and ideas, we all have our own different type of imagination, every idea is unique in its own way. *You cannot use the faces of legit Hello! Project members, only those outside of Hello! Project. (Edited is OK, but please minimize your use of it) Category:Hello! Project